En Garde
by MissLilyInLove
Summary: James and Lily Fairy Tale. James is the Prince, while Lily is a commonplace woman, with no title. But unknown to the rest of the world she a an extremley powerful witch with extra-ordinry. not to mention she wicked with a sword!


**A/N-Well :P i dunno, i really like fairytale J/L so i thought i'd write one :) Tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter One- Solis's Swords**

**

* * *

  
**

The trees are magnificent. So tall and majestic, fiercely protective but yet gentle and kind. The rustle of the leaves seemed to whisper to her. Humming a soft tune, talking and laughing as if they knew a secret but kept it solely to themselves.

"Tell me your secret."

She laid my ear against the rough bark. Her arms were wrapped around the trunk, hugging it, like her intimate friend. Her eyes fluttered close as she relished the feeling of freedom, the wind tousling her hair, the song the creatures seemed to sing, begging her to come closer.

"I won't tell a soul"

She felt the blood pounding through her. She was grasping at something. An old ancient magic, that ran through her veins. Her mind blanked, concentrating on the tree. She clenched her fist in determination. Silence fell in her mind. She couldn't hear anything anymore. Fear clawed through her. She heard a voice.

"_Lily…My child. What is it you want to know?"_

Elation. A sigh of relief escaped through her parted lips. She had done it.

"Who are you? And why can I speak to you?"

Answers. That's all she wanted. She knew she was different. Nature called to her. She was part of it. She possessed magical powers, not a rare thing at the time, but only to magical parents. Hers were not. How? Why?

"_You are my child. Born of the Moon and the Sun._ _Prognatus of luna quod sol solis. Lily…"_

Frustration. Her name echoed in her head. Just more question to be answered. Moon and the Sun? And what was that about her parents? Luna and Solis?

"_Lily...Lily…LILY…_LILY!"

She cursed. Father was calling her. She was barefoot but the soil did not, or rather, would not harm her. She flew down to their cottage, through the main entrance, and with shrill shriek, tripped and landed face-first on the floor. Rolling over, she turned and saw her father's worried face hovering above her. She grinned.

"You called?"

She heard amused chuckles behind her. Nimbly springing up, she saw three handsome faces, biting back laughter at her antics. She felt chagrin washing over her. Still blushing, she bobbed a small curtsey at them. This change of behavior seemed to amuse them even more as burst into full scale laughter. She eyed them with dislike.

"You really are the most amusing creature!" The corner one stepped forward.

"Glad to be of service, sir"

The shock on his face was obvious, mingled with admiration. Not many females would dare stand up to him like that.

"Lily…"

She recognized her father's warning voice.

"My humblest apologies."

A quick nod.

"Accepted"

Solis stepped forward.

"May I introduce you my daughter, Lillian Evans."

"It's Lily!"

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. A wry smile crept on her father's face.

"Forgive me. May I introduce _Lily _Evans. Lils, this is Sir Sirius Black, Sir Remus Lupin and Prince James Potter."

**(A/N- James's POV. I just wanted a description of Lily in James eyes (: )**

* * *

Her jaw dropped. Well, I know mine would if _I _made a fool out myself in front of royalty. I could see her eyes look down at her clothes. An old loose white shirt and knee length breeches. Her calves were bare as she was bare foot. She flushed.

Lily Evans was a remarkable creature. She was pretty no doubt. _Pretty? Beautiful wouldn't be sufficient to describe her. _I shook my head of the thought. She had long fiery red hair, flowing down to her hip. Sparkling emerald eyes that seemed to perceive the world, taking in every little detail. A dainty nose, pink delicious lips. She had a sharp flawless face, a pointed chin, and high cheek bones. A striking figure, thin and strong, a pixie like stature. Her body seemed to radiate power, but all while maintaining a feminine side. _Since when did you notice so much about females?_

"Pardon me your majesty, I did not know."

I nodded a quick 'ok'.

* * *

**(A/N- Lily's POV)**

"To what to we owe the pleasure of having you today?

I have an immense dislike for nobility. They are condemning and prejudiced. Women are nothing their eyes, used for nothing but pleasure. The noble women weren't much better. The skipped around, hanging of the richest man they could find. Endless conversations on nothing but clothes, men and other frivolous things.

But oh! He was indisputably attractive. Handsome I'd say. Dark ebony hair, effortlessly flopping so casually on to his eyes. His were a smoldering gold, so deep yet dark. _Lily snap out of it! He's the Prince for god's sake! You are a nobody!_

"We are joining the prestigious finishing school, Hogwarts, this year in the fall. We are learning fencing there and require swords. I _hear_ this is the best place around."

I felt anger bubbling inside of me. He spoke to my father, without a glance in my direction though I was the one who asked the question. He put it past me to know anything about swords and fencing. Ha! If only he knew. Swordsmanship was in my blood. I knew more about than even my father, and read relentlessly about it in our large library. My fist clenched. My father glanced down at my hand, expecting this reaction.

"My dear sirs, you must excuse me, but I have a number of pressing matters to attend to. Lily here, knows more about swords than even I. She shall attend to you"

In much softer tones, he turned to me and said,

"Behave Lils!"

And with a wink in my direction. Not allowing time for a protest he swept out if the shop.

"What! Does he honestly expect a _ female _to choose our sword? Is he out of his mind!? My father shall be hearing about this!"

" On the contrary my prince, my father is completely sane."

He was shell shocked at my forwardness. _Well good._

Sir Sirius let a bark of laughter at this, and stepped forward.

"Come now, James. Give this young lady chance! I'm sure there is more than meets the eye."

That's bare-faced cheek! I let out a soft laugh.

"I'm afraid you'll have to trust your friend, my dear sir. Please follow me to our gallery."

I made a swift turn to the left and entered through the large adorned archway

Our gallery was the second largest room in our house, first being the library. But it was most certainly the most beautiful. All four wooden walls had glass cases mounted on them, holding the most exquisite swords you would need. We had two strips for practices as well as a large square for duels. The roof was glass to allow maximum light inside.

There was a collective gasp at the sheer beauty of the room. I suppressed a smile.

"You are looking for a sword and a shield I presume?"

Another nod.

"Simple or Ornamented?"

"Ornamented please, quite showy, for our prince"

"Thank you Sir Sirius. Which hand do you fence with?"

Simultaneously, "Right."

"Arms out, then."

Sir James, did not appear to have been listening to word I have said.

"Sir James, please do us the honor of extending your right hand."

He cocked a eyebrow at me.

"Pardon?"

The insufferable fool. I narrowed my eyes at him, stepped forward, took his hand and extended it for him.

"Thank you, Sir James."

"I was perfectly capable of doing that by myself, thanks."

I looked at his flushed face.

"Really? I was not aware. Pardon me, Sir."

I smirked. He all but growled.

All three men were fit and muscularly built. Sir James, and Sir Sirius had roughly the same build, while Sir Remus was far thinner and leaner.

My fingers hovered above the cases. I decided to take Lupin on first. It was an agreeable match. I dived down to one of the lower cases. One of my favorite swords father have ever made. It was long and lean, much like Lupin's frame. It was unbelievably strong, the hilt being stunning. The guard having complex silver Celtic crosses, grip was fairly simple yet comfortable, and the pommel baring the royal crest.

"Try this on for size"

He smiled politely, and took it from my hand. A perfect fit. Satisfaction filled me as golden aura surrounded him. I looked at the other two's reaction. They too, just smiled politely at Lupin. Odd. Maybe only I could see it.

Sir Sirius' was far easier to choose. The blade was thicker and much more gaudy. The blade too was silver but the hilt was gold. Apart from that is was identical to Sir Remus'.

"Sir Sirius?"

He eagerly grabbed the sword from my grip. Another satisfactory match.

I studied Prince James next. This was far harder. I could not hand him a sword like Sir Sirius', it did not suit his aura. I could not place it.

* * *

**(A/N-James POV) **

I felt her gazing at me, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I could not deny her knowledge of swords. Her choices for Sirius and Remus were perfect. She was taking much longer with me. Her gaze seemed to delve right into my soul, she was seeing something that we were not.

But all the same I did not like her. Her wit was not suitable for a female, especially one that was not noble. _Just because she put you in your place. _I annoyed myself. She had no right snubbing a prince.

She thrust a sword into my grip just then. But before I could test it out, she had grabbed it back, and handed me another. This went on for some time, her face show more signs of anger each time.

"I see you abilities are flawed Miss Evans."

That should put _her _in _her_ place. But while I was expecting, rather, hoping for anger, her expression cleared.

She abruptly turned to a large wooden cupboard, ornately decorated. She flung it open.

It completely took my breath away.

Inside was plush velvet cushioning, a deep plum, that held 3 of the most beautiful swords I have ever seen. They were pure gold the blade and the hilt. Designs so beautiful and intricate I could scarcely see them. The two at the corner had small rubies along the blade, and a large one placed right in the pommel. The guards itself was magnificent, being an eagle with spread wings. The one in the center was the same but the carved designs completely different. And instead of the rubies, were diamonds.

She reached for the left corner one and handed to me.

The feeling was indescribable. An extreme happiness and joy. I have never felt more content. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

"I take, you like it?"

Her laughing voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Indeed. But who's, may I ask are the others?"

"The center one is mine, and the other is my father's."

"What!?"

I heard Sirius and Remus echoing me.

"You fight!?"

"But of course! Men shouldn't be the only ones allowed to defend themselves"

"That is completely ridiculous! Women are too weak to fight."

"Oh really, Sir James? Then you would be assured as to beating me if we dueled?

"Without a doubt, Miss Evans. But I would never fight a girl, especially you. I don't think you would take to well to humiliation."

"I think you are a coward, Sir. Fight me and prove me otherwise."

How dare she! She was just a lowly commonplace woman. She will soon find out who is the weak one.

"As you wish, Miss Evans"

**(A/N- Sirius' POV)**

This could _not _be good. James was by far the best swordsman out of us. He had only had the best train him all his life. Lily Evans did not know what she was getting herself into.

But yet, there was something about her. Something so magical. She was confidant while James was cocky.

They walk to the square. Miss Evans fell into the stance so naturally, like it was part of her, while James seemed to think about everything he does.

They stood there for a few seconds, never once breaking eye contact. James made the first move by stepping forward to attack. She parried sending him off balance lunging and knocking his sword in to the air and out of his hands. She had her sword at his neck. It took seconds.

"Ahem."

We spun around, all jaws dropping.

With his blue eyes twinkling under his half moon glasses, there was no mistaking him.


End file.
